Many hotels do not offer traditional room service. Guests of these hotels who want to eat in their rooms must bring their own meals or use a traditional delivery service. Traditional delivery services include many pizzerias, local restaurants with a delivery service, and “meta-delivery” services.
Local restaurants and pizzerias with a delivery service operate in a well-known manner. The customer discovers the restaurant from a flier placed by the hotel room door or via a yellow pages advertisement. The customer then calls the restaurant to place an order. An order taker at the restaurant records the order, and a delivery person associated with the restaurant delivers the order and collects the money from the customer.
Meta-delivery services act as a middle-man between the customer and a plurality of restaurants. The meta-delivery service typically prints a menu that includes the menus of several different local restaurants. Often, the included restaurants do not include a delivery service of their own. The customer then calls the meta-delivery service to place his order. An order taker at the meta-delivery service records the customer's order and location information. The order taker at the meta-delivery service then hangs up with the customer and calls the restaurant to relay the order. A delivery person associated with the meta-delivery service pays for and picks up the order at the restaurant. The delivery person then delivers the order to the customer and charges a higher fee than he paid the restaurant.
Both of these traditional delivery services suffer from certain drawbacks. Local restaurants and pizzerias with a delivery service have poor customer service because the order taker and the delivery person typically have no stake in the operation and are not closely monitored by the restaurant owner. As a result, hotel guests become upset by late deliveries, missing items, incorrect charges, rude employees, etc. Hotel managers do not like upset guests, so they typically try to keep the menus of these restaurants out of their rooms.
Meta-delivery services do not “directly connect” the consumer to the restaurant. Therefore, the meta-delivery service order taker (acting as a middle-man) often makes mistakes. For example, the restaurant may be temporarily out of stock on a certain menu item. However, the meta-delivery service order taker takes the order anyway, because he is not at the restaurant and does not know they are out of that item. Similarly, the meta-delivery service order taker cannot reliably quote the customer a delivery time, because he does not know how busy the restaurant is at the time the order is taken. Again, these mistakes result in upset hotel guests and hotel managers. The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.